Sonic and Steve: Enter the Aether (The story)
by TheSniperMain
Summary: A new portal is mad in Sonic's room ,being out of glowstone and Sonic and co go to the aether to rescue KingBDogz III and restore the aether to the way it was.
1. Chapter 0: Warnings and meanings

Sonic and Steve: Enter the aether

Desc: A new portal is mad in Sonic's room ,being out of glowstone and Sonic and co go to the aether to rescue KingBDogz III and restore the aether to the way it was.

C0: Key and prologue

*action* an action happens

'thought' the character thinks to himself

"quote" the character quotes another character

[words] the narration

WARNING

This story contains the deaths of Sonic the Hedgehog characters.

This story contains a medium amount of blood.

This story contains mild cursing.

If you are easily disturbed by either of the instances, it is not recommended that you read this story.

This story is best enjoyed if you have a vivid imagination and can visualize scenes in your head.

SEGA owns all characters from this story being a part of the Sonic the Hedgehog series.

Mojang owns Steve and Minecraft.

GildedGames owns the Aether II mod


	2. Updates

This isn't the start of the story, just an update on the state of these stories

Now, then let me begin by saying progress will be very slow because I am on a making some cars for a game on steam called "Garrys mod"

.com

Really cool game. I really recommend it.

Second, I won't be updating this story that much because I am running out of ideas. If you guys could give me ideas, that would be great.

Lastly, I have been recently been busy, not only with the stages, but also managing my vey own port-forwarded Aether II server. You can find it in the Aether cloud as "Slider's Revenge Server".

Sorry for all of the delays.

I hope you understand.

Have a good night/day.

-roket333


	3. Chapter 1: Rude awakening

Chapter 1: Rude awakening.

[In steve's world]

"Roket, hurry up with that glowstone! Don't you want to beat the slider?" Steve asked roket.

"I wanna pick him to death with gravitite!"roket responded.

[Steve creates the portal and lights it]

[In Sonic's room]

Sonic didn't realize that a glowstone portal had spawned in his room. He was abruptly woken up when heard 'WABWABWAB,WAHHH,WUBWUBWUB'

"Tails, turn that damn dubstep down! I'm trying to sleep!" Sonic shouted to Tails across the hall.

"Sonic, that's not me!" Tails responded tiredly

At that moment, a book flew out of the portal and smacked Sonic in the back of his head, making his quills ache and he replied to the blunt impact "Shit! That hurt!". Sonic then read the book as it said "Dear Sonic and Tails,

It's me roket and Steve. We are in the Aether and KingBdogz III has been overthrown. Help us, we can't do it alone

-roket and steve"

"Hey, Tails! Get ready, we're going to see steve and roket again! The letter sounded urgent so we might need to take a shower together."

Tails responded "No way, not even when hell freezes over!"

Sadly, They did have to take a shower together and neither of them liked it. All they did is shower and talk about guy stuff. After that, Sonic put on his scarf and gloves and shoes and whatnot, same with tails, and called Shadow, Amy and Silver over.

[In the Aether]

[Sonic and co had come through the portal and met up with roket and Steve]

"Glad you guys could meet us on such short notice" roket broke the ice.

"Anything for my best inter-dimensional friends!" Sonic responded.

"We already got started, since you guys can't break wood like me and roket can" Steve said to Tails and handed a holystone pickaxe to everyone "If you see a purple ore, mine it. It's called zanite and it is really valuable. It's not exactly easy to go to heaven when you're not dead and look for what would otherwise be classified as mythical."

[Sonic sped off, followed by Tails, but they reached a cliff rather quickly]

"The aether isn't exactly on the ground either. It's 17 miles in the air. Glad you guys haven't suffocated from lack of oxygen yet!" roket said then parted, followed by steve to what looked like a tree but it had gold in the trunk.

End of chapter 1


	4. Chapter 2: The sky is the limit

""The aether isn't exactly on the ground either. It's 17 miles in the air. Glad you guys haven't suffocated from lack of oxygen yet!" roket said then parted, followed by Steve to what looked like a tree but it had gold in the trunk.

"

Chapter 2: The Sky is the limit

After Sonic and Tails decided to use their powers to scout for things, Tails came across a weird pink ore, picked up and started to fly to Sonic. However, when Tails left from under the island, he started to fly up and it was the ore dragging him up. "Sonic! Look what I got!" Tails shouted to Sonic who was now looking for a way to get him. Sonic found a high cliff and jumped onto the ore then kept spindashing in place. Sonic then took a good chunk out of the block and had a pink armor on his back.

Tails scanned the ore on Sonic's back and read aloud. "This is pure gravitite, a pure version of the most infamous of ores for flying up when somebody finds it. The ore is stronger than diamond by 20 fold and is used in numerous things and power/chaos crystals could be replaced by this stuff due to the massive energy it can hold for unknown reasons."

[Meanwhile with Shadow and Silver]

"Steve was right! Cows _do _go here when they die!" Silver said, amazed by the truth.

Shadow started hitting the cows but they took no damage. Instead, a Swet came up on Shadow, swallowed him whole and started to bounce higher and higher then, in mid-air, disappeared, leaving Shadow falling 20 blocks. "SHIT!" Shadow yelled as he fell face first into the ground.

Silver responded by saying "That's karma for ya, Shadow!"

Shadow said "Karma is quite a bitch then." As he started throwing other swets at silver who threw them back with his psykokinesis.

[Back with Sonic and Tails]

[Tails was trying to break the gravitite that melted to Sonic]

"That…Gravitite…is…very…hard…'pant'…'pant" Tails said

"Hey, Jerome, get more of this sky wood, we'll need it for the house" An unfamiliar voice came from a cliff above.

"Who is Jerome?" Sonic asked Tails

"Beats me." Tails responded. "But now you have some armor besides your spindash."

"Whoever is down there, SHUT UP! Me and Jerome are trying to talk!" Another voice said.

Sonic shouted back "You do not tell me what to do!"

"If you don't shut up, I'll throw this weird gem at you!" he got in response.

"I dare you to." Sonic replied to the player's comment.

A yellow chaos emerald was thrown, hitting Sonic in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"You'll pay for tha-" Sonic was cut off by Shadow and Silver coming to them

Shadow noticed the chaos emerald, took it, then warped it off into hyperspace, where he kept his emeralds.

Shadow then said "Well, we have the 3rd one, but where's that damn 4th chaos emerald?"

The voice said again "Shut the F*** up!"

At that, Silver got pissed off.

He flew up onto the cliff and yelled "These guys look a lot like Steve!"

Tails flew up too sonic ran up the cliff and Shadow chaos controlled.

They all saw AntVenom, JeromeASF and SkythekidRS being held in Silver's psykokinetic hold.

AntVenom said "Well, Adam, you just started a fight with Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sky said in response "Aw,crap."

Roket and Steve found Sonic and friends walking away from 3 bodies lying on the ground.

"Hey, Sonic, why do you have blood on you?" roket asked.

"These jack asses where insulting us to no end, so I'm letting them bleed out" Sonic replied showing Steve and roket the blood in puddles and 3 lifeless bodies.

"HOLY SHIT! SONIC, YOU KILLED SKY, ANTVENOM AND JEROME!" Steve yelled at Sonic.

Steve splashed a healing potion on them.

They all woke up, Sky was approaching Sonic, cracking his knuckles, when he was hit over the head by a hammer.

"Damn, that hurt!" he said, holding his head.

"Nobody threatens my soniku!" Amy told Sky.


	5. Chapter3: Meet the Eggman!

""Nobody threatens my soniku!""

Chapter 3: Meet the Eggman!

"Amy!" Sonic said as he was hugging her.

"I heard yelling what's going on?" Asked a player in a blue spacesuit with a yellow glass dome helmet

"This crazy chick just hit me on the head with a hammer after-"Sky said to Jason but being cut off by Shadow "Who are you 4 and what are you doing in the aether?"

"We're the fearsome foursome and we're here to overthrow KingBDogz!" Jerome stupidly said

Sky replied by saying "YOU FREAKING IDIOT!"

Sky, Jerome, Jason and AntVenom teleported away.

[Back on Mobius]

Sonic and Tails' roof explodes, revealing Orbot and Cubot with Eggman

"Prepare for your doom Sonic…" Eggman would've continued but he noticed nobody but was him and there was a glowing yellow rectangle that he decided to enter.

"Where am I?" Eggman asked only to get a reply from Sky "You're in the Minecraft Aether, pops. Want to help us overthrow a king?" Eggman grinned at the question.

[Back with Sonic and Co.]

"Hey, look! Motobugs!" Tails said.

"Eggman's here then." Sonic replied.

"Who is Eggman?" Steve asked.

"Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles 'Tails' Prower and their pesky friends." Eggman said has he flew up the side of the cliff.

"Do you mind, eggplant? We're saving a knigdom here!" Sonic asked

"Why yes, 'Tonic', I do mind because I overthrew it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman retorted

Sonic just looked away with disapproval at Eggman's terrible 'nickname'

"Oh, screw you! That was funny!"

"Hasta Lavista, morons!" Eggman said as he flew towards a grey tower with a spinning totem in it

"T-that totem... It's the entrance!" roket said as Steve questioned "The entrance to what?"

"The Slider's Labyrinth" roket replied

End of chapter 3


End file.
